Appreciation In Bed
by Enya Talisman
Summary: All Umi wanted was to repay Nozomi's gift on Valentine's Day. Never would she expect that she would be having tea with her when the latter is studying nor the fact that she ended up in bed as an early reward for Nozomi. Oh did I mention Umi touching Nozomi's chest? This is a collaboration I did with signbear. (Chapter 2 updated)
1. Chapter 1

In which Umi gives Nozomi gifts during White Day and Nozomi rewards with something more.

* * *

Sonoda Umi exhaled as she tightened her grasp on the cream coloured paper bag that contained a cake, parfait and candy that she'd made, feeling really nervous all of the sudden. _You can do this, Umi. _The bluenette chanted in her mind as she swallowed, trying to calm her thundering heart as she took in a deep breath. She could do this. She _had to_ do this. After all, her lover had went through all the trouble to give her chocolate during Valentine's Day and it was only appropriate that she reciprocate the act during White Day.

"I can do this." Umi uttered under her breath for the nth time as she balled her fingers into a tight fist, hoping to convince herself that she actually could do it. _If Nozomi could give me chocolate during Valentine's Day, it's only right that I should be able to do it too. There's nothing to be nervous about. Besides, Nozomi's my lover. There's nothing wrong with giving her gifts._

Gathering up her courage, Umi finally raised her hand and knocked on the mahogany door of Nozomi's apartment. Her heart was now pounding quicker against her chest as she waited for the door to open. She had to stay calm and hand over paper bag coolly and smoothly.

Several seconds later, the door finally opened, revealing a purple haired girl in casual cerulean tee that shouted out _"Love the sea!"_ in bold cursive writing and royal purple shorts.

"Umi…chan…?" The turquoise eyed girl seemed surprised to see the bluenette by the door.

"H-Hi there, Nozomi," Umi stuttered back, flushing slightly when she noticed the words on Nozomi's shirt, not missing the pun of her name that was reflected.

"What are you- Never mind, come in and take a seat." Nozomi said as she gestured for the younger girl to enter her apartment.

"Um…I-It's fine!" Umi blurted out before blushing hotly at the inquisitive look the older girl was giving her, "I-I just wanted to…" The blue haired girl trailed off, the pressure of her grip on the paper bag increased tenfold as she became flustered.

"Yes?"

"I-I just…w-wanted to give this to you!" Umi's words came out as a mixture of an embarrassing squeak and a stammer as she shoved the paper bag towards the purple haired girl before she realised that her hands had touched something soft.

Something soft?

Umi eyes went comically wide when she looked up and saw that her hands had touched the purple haired girl's chest. Her throat went extremely dry as she tried to stutter an apology, wanting to dig a hole and bury herself as embarrassment washed through her entire being.

"Eyah~ Umi-chan's so bold to attack me in broad day light~" Nozomi voice rang out and Umi immediately blanched, hastily looking about to see if anyone had heard the older girl, "I-I'm not-"

"I was just teasing you, Umi-chan~" Nozomi laughed, "You're so cute when you're all red and flustered like that~"

"N-Nozomi!" The blue haired girl hissed as her face burned brighter.

"So, what's this for?" Nozomi accepted the paper bag with an innocent smile.

"For…" Umi swallowed before muttering, "W-White…Day…"

"How sweet of you, Umi-chan~" The purple haired senior said, a gleeful tone could be detected from the way she spoke.

"I-I mean, you gave me c-chocolate a month ago so…" The younger girl's voice trailed off in an embarrassed explanation as she averted her gaze, and Nozomi had to resist the urge to pounce onto her lover who looked so adorably cute.

"Thank you, Umi-chan," Nozomi smiled warmly.

"Y-You're welcome…" Umi murmured.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Nozomi asked.

"I-It's fine!" Umi said hastily. Despite the fact that the bluenette did in fact, want to spend time with her lover, the blue haired girl knew that Nozomi had a major test coming up and didn't really want to disturb the purplette.

"C'mon, don't you want to spend more time with your lover?" It was if the purple haired girl had read the younger girl's mind as she faked a pout.

"It's not that I don't want to but…" Umi had a conflicted look on her face before it quickly melted– just like how ice melt quickly under the scorching hot sun as Nozomi's lips curled into a cute pout, a pleading look crossed her smooth features.

"F-Fine…I'll stay…" Umi finally relented as her shoulders slumped.

"Yay~" Nozomi cheered and gave Umi a full kiss on her lips before grinning mischievously at the bluenette, "Umi-chan, I love you!"

Umi could only stare at her lover, her mouth gaped open as the tips of her ears and her face started to burn at the realisation that Nozomi had just kissed her in public.

* * *

Nevertheless, Umi entered her lover's house and sat in the dining room. Nozomi was preparing a pot of tea for Umi as she knew how much Umi loved to drink tea after she stashed Umi's gifts at the kitchen counter. She carefully poured the into her newly bought Royal China teacup.

"The tea is done~ Here's Umi-chan's share!" Nozomi carefully placed a cup of tea on to the side of the table where Umi occupied. Umi thanked Nozomi with a quick nod and sipped her tea.

"Ah, oolong tea... It's quite nice..." The bluenette remarked, a small smile creeping onto her face as she sighed in contentment.

"Right? I wanted you to be the first one to try it~" Nozomi grinned, sipping her own share of tea.

"Are you sure I'm not disturbing your studies...? I feel bad just by being here..." Umi looked away from Nozomi guiltily, starting to regret her eventual decision to enter the house.

"Nope! I was taking a break anyway! Besides even if you were disturbing me, I'll still drag you in~"

"W-Why would you dr-" Umi's words were cut off by her purple-haired lover's reply.

"'Cause you attacked me in broad daylight that's why~" Umi remained speechless though Nozomi could see her face heating up. The purplette decided to tease her lover some more by placing the bluenette's hands on her own chest.

"N-Nozomi! What are you doing?! T-That's shameless!" Umi sputtered out, trying to remove her hands from Nozomi's soft chest but couldn't as the older girl was holding on to them tightly. Her face had heated considerably at the feel of the extreme softness of the mounds and her throat suddenly went dry as her breath hitched. _It's so soft…and fluffy… _Her mind started to whirl as she swallowed, the lump in her throat remained painfully dry as her face burned a scarlet red as inappropriate thoughts invaded her mind.

"C'mon~ You wanted to touch them ever since you came over right?" Nozomi teased, enjoying every second of Umi's embarrassed face.

"I-I... No I don't!" Umi abruptly jerked back her hand from Nozomi's grip and stumbled backwards, hitting the kitchen counter. "Ow..."

"Are you okay? Let me get the first aid box!" Nozomi rushed to get the first aid box, leaving Umi some time to calm herself down.

_What am I doing...? She's my lover for god's sake, I'm allowed to touch her!_ Umi thought to herself, staring blankly at the now skinned knee. _Besides, I shouldn't be so easily flustered by Nozomi's teasing!_

"I'm back! Where does it hurt?! Is there any bleeding?! Oh dear..." Nozomi fussed over Umi, something the bluenette had never seen before. Although she did feel a strange warmth welling inside her at how worried her lover looked.

"I'm fine... It's just a skinned knee. You should be getting back to your studies. I don't want you to do badly because of me..." Umi got up and started headed for the door but was stopped.

"You can't go back like this! And how can you be so indifferent about it?! We're lovers, of course I'll be worried when you're injured even though it's just a skinned knee! How do you expect me to concentrate on my studies this way?!" Nozomi had exploded into a fit of tears and angry outbursts, stunning Umi slightly.

"I-I'm sorry... I never thought about your feelings and I... Forget it, no matter how I apologise I can't be forgiven enough..." Umi started off, her eyes downcast at the sight of the tears that gathered in the pools of turquoise but was interrupted by Nozomi.

"Make it up to me by staying overnight. If it's you, I think I can do better for my test!" Nozomi's tears had stopped falling but still framed her porcelain face. Umi cracked a small smile while embracing Nozomi in a tight hug.

"Anything to make you happy Nozomi..."

"Great! Wait for me in my room, I'll bring some snacks~" Nozomi cheerfully replied before disappearing into the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

* * *

Umi was now seated on the carpeted floor by the bed, quietly observing her lover studying as she leaned against the wooden frame, hugging a huge bunny plush toy as the purple haired girl continued to flip through the thin pages of her text book, a pencil in hand as she noted down the important points on her lilac coloured notebook.

A plate of cookies, along with the candy that Umi had made was right beside Umi and absently, the bluenette reached for the white plate and chewed on the cookies slowly, watching how the purple haired girl was now scratching her hair as she continued to scribble onto her notebook.

Umi smiled slightly to herself as she continued to observe how her lover's delicate hands ran across the page of the notebook and how her lover's low pig tails swayed gracefully as the purplette shifted slightly to the right to find a more comfortable position at her desk.

Umi had always thought her lover was really beautiful – the locks of violet cascading down her back as it complimented the clear and exotic pools of turquoise that painted her face. It had already been quite some time ever since the two of them had gotten together and up till that very moment, Umi was still mesmerised and very much captivated and entranced by the bright orbs and how her lover was still able to send her heart racing and pounding even with a bright smile. Ever since the purple haired third year had approached them when they first formed Muse, the blue haired archer was drawn towards the older girl's mysterious charm. Nozomi had also given them advices, pulling them along to Muse's success, and was an inseparable part of Muse. Despite the older girl's seemingly mature countenance, Umi knew that the turquoise eyed girl was a sensitive person even though the older girl often tried to hide it, often through the guise of her endless teasing. Not that Umi hated the teasing – she just wished that she wouldn't react so much to her lover's teasing.

Several minutes has passed in silence when Nozomi finally broke it, unable to stand it any longer, turning to face her lover, who was now reaching for the second cookie, "Say, Umi-chan… won't you get sick of watching me study?"

"Never." Umi promptly answered.

"You're just watching me study you know…"

"Yes, but I like watching you," Umi answered with a wide smile causing a slight tint of pink to adorn the purple haired girl's cheeks. "For some reason…I never get bored looking at your pretty face."

The blush on the purple head's cheeks darkened into an uncharacteristic red hue at the bluenette's natural words and she averted her gaze immediately, returning to her books. Her outward countenance and the flush that was still on her face suggested her flustered nature and Umi couldn't help but find it extremely adorable that her lover was embarrassed. _To think that Nozomi's always the one teasing me… _Umi chuckled lightly.

At her lover's words, Nozomi's heart had made a quick dash. How could Umi be so shy and stutteringly awkward at one moment and yet a natural at the next? Nozomi titled her head slightly, eyeing the blue haired girl who was now reaching for her third cookie.

"This is really delicious, Nozomi," Umi complimented in between bites of the chocolate chip cookie. "The chocolate melts right into my mouth. Ah~ This is heaven…"

"T-Thank you," Nozomi managed to return as she tried not to blush at the blissful look on her lover's face who had her eyes closed, as if to emphasise the tastiness of the cookie.

_Ah…Seeing Umi-chan like this…how can I concentrate on my studies? _Nozomi continued to stare at her lover who seemed to be looking at the yellow candy next to the cookie.

"Hey, Nozomi. Want to try the candy I made?" Umi suddenly asked.

"E-Eh? Um…sure…" Nozomi said as she got up from her seat and went over to Umi's side.

Picking up the candy, the purplelette popped it into her mouth and her eyes immediately widened.

"I-It's delicious!" The purple haired girl exclaimed, "Did you make it yourself, Umi-chan?!"

"Y-Yes…" Umi was taken aback at how enthusiastic and how huge of a reaction Nozomi had made. Was it really that delicious? Umi made a mental note to thank Kotori later for her help in making the candy.

As the candy finally melted completely into her mouth, Nozomi made a sound that was a mix of contentment and delight. "Can I have another one?" The purple haired girl said, leaning further into Umi who immediately backed away at the close proximity, her face red.

"Y-Yes…" Umi stuttered, pointing at the plate beside them.

Nozomi grinned, helping herself to another candy. As soon as the sweetness of the candy sunk into her taste bud, a sudden thought crossed the purple head's mind and a mischievous smirk crept along her lips.

Noticing the smirk and not liking the playful glint that was sparkling in the turquoise eyes, Umi eyed her lover suspiciously and warily.

"Umi-chan…" Nozomi's voice was dripping with sweetness as she crawled further towards Umi, her knee now in between the bluenette's thighs, her hands supporting her weight by Umi's hips, effectively trapping the younger girl.

"Y-Yes, Nozomi?" Umi stammered, her lips dry as she tried to look away.

"Umi-chan…what do you think I should do as a reward?" Nozomi breathed out, her voice a tad lower.

Umi's mind started to spin, her breaths became shallower at the close proximity. Nozomi's eyes had darkened slightly as she continued to move her closer towards her lover. Umi's voice got caught in her throat and she started to hyperventilate.

"N-Nozo...mi…" The bluenette's voice came out as a pathetic whimper as she felt her whole body flaming up quickly, her heart hammering against her chest.

"Umi-chan…" The older girl cooed as she blew softly into her lover's reddening ear, causing Umi's breath to hitch as the bluenette's trembling hand grasped purplette's shoulder.

"S-Stop…Nozo…mi…" Umi choked out throatily when her lover started to kiss the tips of her ear as she straddled the younger girl.

"Umi…chan…"

"Nozo- aah-!" An involuntary groan escaped from Umi's lips when Nozomi started to nibble the ends of the younger girl's ear.

"Please…I-"

_Oh lord…this feels so good…Nozomi.._. It was as if her whole body lit aflame each time Nozomi pressed her lips against her sensitive ears.

"Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop…" Nozomi murmured as she started to trail kisses down the blunette's neck, causing Umi to shiver as her skin burned and tingled. The purple haired girl knew that despite the resistance the younger girl had put up, the bluenette wasn't actually against what she was doing to her now. The trembling fingers that pressed against her shoulders and the constant puffs of hot air that brushed against her sensitive skin caused a huge shudder down the older girl's spine as the pit of her abdomen started to heat up rapidly. The way Umi was trying to hold back from making any sounds had doubled the fire in her and Nozomi had to swallow back a moan when she felt her lover's hands slipping down to her waist, and in the process, brushing past her chest.

"Nozomi…we can't…" Umi whimpered slightly as the older girl started to push her hips towards her. The slight pressure against her throbbing and rapidly burning region had caused the bluenette to gasp out as sizzling hot pleasure shot through her body.

"Umi-chan…I love you…" Nozomi disregarded Umi's pleas, continuing to push further in and groaned slightly at the feel of her lover against her. _Umi-chan's just too cute to resist._

"W-Wait! I seriously think we shouldn't do this!" Umi stuttered out, biting back yet another moan as she tried to regain her sense of control.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why you are so wet here?" Nozomi asked, her voice light and sultry, akin to a seductress and a succubus trying to tempt its prey, as she slipped her hands under Umi's skirt and her underwear, brushing her finger against one of the most sensitive spot in her body. "It's soaked through, Umi-chan~"

"N-No! D-Don't do it!" Umi begged in a ragged voice, which Nozomi took it as a cue to go ahead with her plans.

"Not listening~" Nozomi tapped on Umi's clit playfully, enjoying every second of Umi's reaction as the older girl smiled to herself. She tried to ignore the slight ache in her groin that had been steadily increasing and focused on pleasuring her lover instead while enjoying the reactions she was able to evoke from her usually shy and embarrassed lover. Umi was just too adorable, Nozomi thought with an inward squeal as Umi clenched Nozomi's shirt tightly and her flushed face contorted to one of pleasure.

"A-Aah… N-Nozomi…" Umi moaned out, her rationality dissolving away as her lover started to slide her thumb over the sensitive spot. Gradually, her resistance crumbled away and the bluenette eventually gave up resisting Nozomi's actions. Her whole body was hot, _burning and unbearably _hot that she thought she'd combust as her mind started to spin.

Nozomi smirked at her lover's reaction and decided to increase the pressure of her fingers.

"I'm gonna go harder okay?" Nozomi warned softly, which didn't really matter since she already started to increase the intensity.

"N-Nozo… haa… mi…" Umi's panting was starting to be shallower as the intense sensation on her clit increased. The sight of her lover breathing heavily, face fully flushed, sweat glistening skin, and how she threw her head back with a low moan had intensified the heat and throbbing in the older girl's groin, so much so that Nozomi had to hold herself back from ravaging her lover right out. _Take it slow. Take it slow…_ Nozomi chanted to herself inwardly. She wanted to provide her beloved as much pleasure as possible. Biting her inner lip and, the purplelette slipped another hand under the white shirt that Umi was wearing and reached for the soft mounds.

Nozomi brushed against the perk bud slightly to fondle Umi's perk nipples, sending even more shivers down Umi's spine as her hands trembled by Nozomi's side.

"Does it feel good?" Nozomi said, and Umi only moaned lowly in response as she started tugging the hem of Nozomi's shirt. Smiling to herself, the older girl lifted the younger girl – who was still clinging onto her – up and gently laid her down on her soft bed. She wanted her lover to feel more comfortable and as relaxed as possible.

Umi peered into her lover's darkened pools of turquoise which hovered above hers, swallowing the dry lump that had formed in her throat. The older girl was still staring at her, and the heated and dilated gaze that lingered on her clothed chest had sent a large shudder down Umi's spine. She suddenly felt awfully aware of how the weight that loomed over her was staring at her with something akin to carnal hunger and she felt her own temperature increase.

"I'm going to remove your shirt," Nozomi's voice was gentle yet deep and Umi found herself shivering again.

"P-Please…go easy on me…" Umi's voice was almost inaudible as she averted her gaze shyly, her eyelashes fluttered and Nozomi stiffened, her throat went extremely dry at the sight before her as the pulsating throb in her groin doubled. She was completely turned on and had to restrain herself from crushing her lips onto those delectable soft pink lips before her. An almost feral look flashed across the purple haired girl and the younger girl shuddered again, strangely excited by the wild and glazed look that were reflected in those turquoise gems.

Without warning, a soft sensation crushed against her own lips and Umi found herself groaning slightly as her lover probed her tongue into her mouth. The taste of Nozomi assaulted her senses immediately and Umi's body flamed further, the burning heat in the pit of her stomach pushed her into pressing her lips harder against her lover. It was a heated battle of dominance as soft wet flesh smacked against each other, each vying for victory. At the same time, Nozomi started to slide her knees against Umi's crotch, causing the younger girl to mewl at the newest source of pleasure. The sound of her lover's voice had fuelled the fire that was rapidly destroying Nozomi's sense of rationality and within seconds, the younger girl found herself in a deadlock as the purple haired girl pinned Umi's wrists onto the bed, causing the bed to sink a little, as she started to nibble the younger girl's lips, lightly grazing her teeth.

A gasp escaped from Umi's mouth as her breaths deepened. She felt so hot that she thought she was on fire.

"Umi-chan…" Nozomi groaned loudly, deeply aroused as she started to suck against the nape of her lover's neck, causing the younger girl to let out a silent cry as she her laboured breaths continued. A minute later, Nozomi started to unbutton Umi's shirt as she carefully removed the offending piece of cloth that covered the younger girl's chest.

"Your breasts are so cute …" Nozomi lowered herself further down and whispered teasingly into Umi's ear as she slid a finger down into the white cloth between Umi's thighs. Pressing her mouth against the soft mound, the older girl suckled on it slowly, occasionally flicking her tongue against the hard bud before lapping her tongue around her areola. The older girl revelled in the sounds of pleasure as she continued to worship her lover's body, drunk on pleasure as wetness started to pool in her undergarment.

"S-Stop s-say… Nngh… ing such stuff… H-Haa…" Umi moaned loudly, deeply stimulated as her clit was still being rubbed by Nozomi's hands.

"Hm… I think we should move to the second part shouldn't we?" Nozomi slipped a finger inside Umi, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the bluenette when the older girl started to slide her digit in and out, rubbing against the walls of her labia, causing the soft muscles to contract wildly, squeezing the older girl's soaked fingers in rhythms.

Umi's moans continued to grow despite her best attempts at keeping her voice down, running in tandem and rhythmically with her lover's continued stimulation of her clit and nipples, her sighs and groans of passion resonating throughout the entire room, causing Nozomi's already soaked panties to become wetter still.

"N-No… zo… mi… I-I can't take it anymore…" Umi managed to gasp out while shamelessly moaning to Nozomi's burning touch. Her vision was whitening to a hazy blur while she continued to shudder with pleasure.

"Aw… That early already? Enjoy just bit more~" Nozomi slipped a second finger into Umi, causing the latter's back to jerk backwards just as Nozomi curled her fingers inward, touching her most sensitive spot.

"N-Nozomi… I-I really… can't… haa… hold in… anymore…" Umi begged in quickened breaths, her body unable to stand the intense pleasure Nozomi was stirring up in her core.

"Sheesh what an impatient girl… Ah well, you can come any time you want Umi-chan~" Nozomi grinded faster and faster until-

"Nozomi!" Umi jerked forcefully, her whole body trembling violently as her toes curled inwards, her head thrown back as a loud and guttural moan ripped its way out of the depths of her throat when she finally reached her peak. Nozomi smiled tenderly at her gasping lover before lying beside her.

"So, how was it~?"

"Is there really a need to ask…?" Umi grinned a little as she caught her breath.

"True~ Just felt like asking y'know?" Nozomi embraced Umi tightly before whispering a few heartfelt words into the bluenette's ear.

"Thanks for coming over Umi-chan… I love you." Nozomi gave a small peck on the lips.

"Y-Yeah! I love you too…Nozomi…" Umi replied, her face blushing hotly partly due to what happened earlier but mostly at Nozomi's words. A second later, a yawn involuntarily escaped from her mouth as her eye lids started to grow heavy.

"Nozo…mi…" Umi's voice came out as a drowsy slur, causing the older girl to chuckle as she caressed her lover's soft though dishevelled hair, smoothing it out tenderly before pressing a chaste kiss against her forehead, causing the younger girl to nuzzle against her lover's neck.

"Sleep tight, my beautiful princess in knight's armour," Nozomi murmured, smiling at Umi's failed attempts in trying to stay awake.

Soon, Umi fell into a deep sleep.

"Geez… Whatever, I can always study tomorrow!" Nozomi sighed to herself before drifting off to sleep as well, lulled by the warmth of her lover in her embrace.

_Besides, it's not every day I get to see __Umi-chan's __sleeping face…_

* * *

Hey there! signbear here! I hope y'all will enjoy the little collab Enya and I did together and reviews, constructive criticisms are much appreciated!

And I'm Enya, who will be boring you with a little background info on how this collaboration came about! Uh... Basically we were like role playing a lot and I was like asking her what do we want to do which kind of led to this... Uh yeah, this NozoUmi story was like my idea as I was thinking why not make a story for Umi's birthday since we were talking about collaborations?

Nozomi: You talk too much Enya-chan~

signbear wanted me to take charge of the A/N so... Yeah, so we were like rushing and all... Plus our schedules are busy so it was even more hectic. Actually I'm not supposed to be the one in charge of publishing this story but due to signbear's personal life...

Nozomi: You sound like you're blaming her...

I just hope when signbear sees this story she's not going to hate me for letting you in here... Where was I? Oh yeah, so in a nutshell we managed to complete this collaboration in time due to signbear shouldering all the tedious bits of the story!

Nozomi: Enya-chan's lazy... And a burden...

Shut it. Anyway like what signbear said, I hope you guys will enjoy this story! And to signbear, thanks for working with me despite my selfish requests!

Nozomi: Bye bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Umi stood outside Nozomi's apartment, a bag of medicine and some food held securely in her hand. Her lover was down with a cold and thus being the worried girlfriend Umi was, she had decided to drop by her apartment after school.

"Okay me, nothing's going happen this time! Knock on the door already!" Umi told herself as she took in a huge breath before bringing up her hand to knock on the door. Three solid knocks later, Umi waited patiently by the door. She could vaguely hear sounds of shuffling from the apartment before the door finally creaked open.

"Umi-chan…? Why are you here…?" Nozomi asked drowsily, yawning. Her eyes were still half lidded, hair mussed messily, having just woken up. The older girl seemed to be in a slight daze, her face slightly flushed, possibly from a fever.

"E-Eli told me that you were sick and I decided to visit you…" Umi blushed furiously when she noticed how crumpled Nozomi's pajamas were, the buttons in the wrong hole, and how several top buttons were unbuttoned. Her eyes inevitably trailed down to the exposed skin down the valley, blatantly staring at her byzantium haired girlfriend's chest.

_H-Her cleavage is–_

"Umi-chan, please do come in…" Fortunately, Nozomi interrupted Umi's thoughts as she ushered the bluenette in slowly, not noticing Umi's lingering gaze on her chest. Her movements were painfully slow and unstable and she leaned against the furniture to for support; she walked in slight staggers and her whole body ached.

"Nozomi, are you okay? I could carry you back to your room…" Umi asked worriedly, immediately jumping in to support Nozomi when the latter missed her footing, and would have tripped and fallen if not for Umi's quick reflexes. Nozomi murmured a slurred 'thank you' as she leaned against Umi's shoulder wearily. Umi bit her inner lip in worry when felt the warm heat of Nozomi's feverish skin against hers.

_She's really burning up. _

Seeing her girlfriend being in so much pain, the bluenette felt a slight pinch of ache in her heart.

"Nozomi…"

"D-Don't worry… We're almost back to my room…" Nozomi responded weakly, taking another step forward just as her vision started to blur slightly and her legs buckled, causing her to fall sideways. Alarmed, Umi immediately caught her before the older girl could crash to the floor unceremoniously.

Umi instantly carried Nozomi in her arms and placed Nozomi on the bed gently.

"Urgh… I don't feel so good…" Nozomi whimpered, pressing her hands against her stomach that started to churn.

"What's wrong? Does your body hurt?" Umi asked, her amber eyes darting around as she searched for any possible places Nozomi would feel discomfort.

"N-No… It's more li-" Nozomi's words were abruptly cut off as she clamped her mouth with her palm, leaping out of her bed just as bile rose through her throat involuntarily.

"Nozo-"

Umi's panicked voice was interrupted by heavy footsteps scrambling towards the bathroom just before Nozomi started retching, her body forcefully purged out whatever little she had eaten for the day into the toilet bowl. Tears formed at her teal eyes as she bore the pain of the stomach acid burning her throat as her insides continued to churn and twist uncomfortably.

"It's okay… I'm here for you…" Umi gently comforted Nozomi as she tapped lightly on her girlfriend's back, rubbing it slowly as the older girl continued to expel the acidic contents out of her stomach, her breaths heavy at the strain.

A few minutes later, Nozomi stopped heaving and she rested her head against Umi's shoulder while Umi took it upon herself to flush the toilet bowl and to support her lover up to wash up.

"Sorry…I must be inconveniencing you right Umi-chan…?" Nozomi muttered weakly, her voice hoarse. Umi shook her head, "It isn't an inconvenience at all. It's fine." Patting Nozomi's head affectionately, the bluenette gently gathered Nozomi in her arms and carried her back to her room, placing her gently on the bed, before tucking her in.

"It's okay, Nozomi. Lie down on your bed and look at the ceiling. It'll orientate your balance since vomiting is probably caused by a lack of balance in perception." Umi placed a soft kiss on Nozomi's forehead. "I'll be right back with some warm water."

Nozomi nodded slightly and giving her lover one last worried glance, Umi left the room.

"Here's the water. I've also brought you some medicine." Umi placed the glass of warm water on the counter beside Nozomi's bed and pulled out a small ziplock bag with white pills inside. Nozomi shakily reached out for the glass of water and pressed it close to her mouth, only for the water to spill onto her shirt as she tried to take a sip. Her hands were trembling too much that she wasn't able to properly hold the glass of water.

"Sorry… Could you pass me the pills first…? I'll change into another one later…" Umi nodded, taking out two pills and placing them into Nozomi's mouth.

"Eh…? Umi-chan…?" Nozomi titled her head, confused. What was Umi trying to do?

"I-It's just to help you swallow them." Umi explained before kissing Nozomi, coaxing Nozomi's tongue with hers so the medicine could go into Nozomi's mouth. Once the medicine left her mouth, Umi removed her tongue, a trail of saliva connecting them.

"I-I'll bring you a new shirt. And I'll towel your sweat off! You don't feel comfortable right?" Umi hastily stood up and went to the closet to get a shirt for Nozomi, her face blushing heavily from her sudden action.

_Of all methods why did I choose the most shameless one…?_ Umi started to berate herself for kissing Nozomi all of a sudden, utterly embarrassed. Banishing her thoughts aside, she grabbed a light green shirt and a small handkerchief to towel Nozomi's body off.

"N-Nozomi! I'm back! Could you re–" Umi stopped, her gaze falling on Nozomi's exposed chest.

"Already done…" Umi continued to stare at Nozomi's chest, now on public display for Umi to see. Noticing that Umi hasn't responded to her, she tried to get Umi's attention. "Umi-chan…?"

_Oh god, her skin… her breasts… her abdomen… This is too much! I-I can't tear my eyes away from Nozomi's body! Especially the hypnotic bouncing of her breasts…_ Umi thought to herself, now blatantly ogling at Nozomi's curvaceous frame. She failed to notice Nozomi calling out to her weakly until she heard her lover coughing violently.

"Nozomi?! Are you okay?!" Umi immediately went over to Nozomi, who was by now trembling due to the cold.

"I-It's okay…" Nozomi mumbled out, her vision starting to blur as she tried to sit up straight for Umi to towel her sweat off. Umi brought up the handkerchief and started to towel the sweat, trying her very best to suppress her unholy thoughts as she restrained herself from letting the cloth linger on certain parts of Nozomi's delectable skin.

_Her skin is so soft… I… want to kiss it… _

_No- I can't. She's sick! But now that I think about it… this reminds me of the time where I came over and did that… Her sweaty skin, the slight flush on her face, her erratic breathing… Ahhh I'm turning into a major pervert in this rate…_

"Nngh…" Nozomi moaned out softly, startling Umi out of her thoughts. It was then the bluenette realised that her hands had lingered along Nozomi's breasts too long while she was deep in her thoughts and when she moved slightly, the fabric had accidentally brushed over her lover's areola. Umi instantly removed her hand, her face rivalling Maki's hair as she averted her eyes away from Nozomi as her heart started to pound quicker.

_Control. I need to control myself. _Umi chanted in her mind, biting her inner lip as she continued to wipe her lover's smooth body with shaking hands, desperately trying to expel the memories of her and Nozomi moaning and groaning on the exact same bed the other day.

"Umi…chan?"

"S-Sorry…!" Umi's flush deepened. She wondered if Nozomi was doing this on purpose. But the purplette seemed so out of it that Umi dismissed that possibility immediately.

Nozomi's hair was in disarray, her cheeks fully flushed as she gasped lightly in between her breaths, sweat trickling down from the sides of her tousled hair. Her usual vibrant turquoise eyes were dazed. The sight was almost seductive and _hot_, especially when Nozomi was stark naked and vulnerable, lying weakly on the bed.

Umi gulped as her face flushed further. Heat had gathered at the pit of her abdomen as arousal started to stoke between her thighs. She was starting to feel a slight itch from the built up of wet arousal and Umi cursed inwardly at her inability to control herself.

"Umi-chan…" Nozomi whimpered slightly when Umi's hands stopped again.

"I-I'm sorry!" Umi apologised again as she shook her head internally.

_Gotta get my head out of the gutter. _

Gnashing her teeth, the blue haired archer resumed her work silently, her desire barely contained as she focused her thoughts on visualising an image of her swinging a kendo sword repeatedly.

After several agonising minutes, Umi finally finished her task. Now to put on some clothes–

"Umi-chan…" Nozomi whispered, raising her hands weakly, as if wanting to tell her lover something.

"Nozomi?"

"Come…here..." Nozomi tried to beckon the blue haired girl forward, yet her arm only fell backward useless, laying limp by her side weakly.

"What is it?" Umi asked gently, brushing the purple tresses on Nozomi's forehead so that her fringe wouldn't stick, her golden orbs full of tender affection that would've melted Nozomi's heart if not for the fact that she's sick.

Nozomi made a soft sound of contentment which made Umi scoot closer to the older girl, as the former attempted to dress Nozomi in a fresh and new shirt.

Just as the younger girl leaned forward, Nozomi lifted her hands up and wrapped it around Umi's neck, pulling the bluenette down until their faces were merely an inch away.

Umi's throat went extremely dry, her heart pounding quickly against her chest at the extreme close proximity. Her face was undoubtedly red, the short and quick breathes of the girl below her tickled her sensitive skin. She couldn't repress a shudder as Nozomi pressed her naked body further into the younger girl, nuzzling into her neck.

"N-Nozomi..." Umi's voice came out a little strained as she let out a shuddering breath.

"Umi-chan…let me kiss you…" Nozomi said feverishly as she pressed her lips against Umi's.

"Nozo-mmph–" Umi's protest was immediately drowned out as she felt herself returning the kiss. Seconds later, she found herself moaning slightly as she stuck her tongue in, letting their hot wetness mingle with each other, tasting each other as fire shot through Umi's entire being.

Rationality was starting to erode from her mind as pleasure start to set in slowly, nulling her mind as she pushed Nozomi down onto the bed, kissing the older girl deeply and without any restraint.

It was only several more seconds had passed when Nozomi started to whimper and Umi immediately snapped out of it and had torn herself away from the older girl, gasping.

"Nozomi- I'm so– " Umi started to apologise. What was she thinking?! Nozomi was still sick! How could she have attacked her like a savage beast?!

"Umi-chan…More…"

Umi felt her ears ringing as Nozomi's words echoed inside her mind repeatedly. _More…She wants more…_

Umi gulped, clenching her fingers into tight fists, trying to stay in control. _I shouldn't–_

"Please…take me," Nozomi's voice was surprisingly firm, her cheeks flushed.

The thin line of rationality that held Umi in control all this while finally snapped.

Without warning, Umi had crushed her lips against her lover's, and almost immediately, Nozomi had locked them in a passionate kiss when Umi's tongue had lingered at the entrance of the older girl's lips for a tad too long.

Heated exchange of saliva ensued as Umi probed further in, exploring the insides of her lover's mouth in between short gasps of breaths.

"…Love you…" Nozomi groaned, clutching Umi's back tighter, as she drowned herself in Umi's taste.

"I love you too, Nozomi," Umi took the chance to whisper back when they parted from their hot kiss, a thin silver line of saliva stretching between their mouths.

"I'm going to…" Umi let the implication trail off to which Nozomi nodded slightly.

As she felt heat rushed up to her cheeks at the prospect of what she was about to do, the younger girl dipped down and captured Nozomi's own perk bud into her mouth, lapping her tongue over one of her lover's most sensitive spot.

A soft whimper from Nozomi caused Umi to double her efforts, circling her wet tongue slowly over her areola as she slid her cold hands smoothly down to the juncture between Nozomi's thighs, raking her fingers teasingly over the now slightly moist entrance. She had to return the favour to the older girl after all.

Nozomi groaned, unable to withstand the pleasure that Umi was able to evoke in her.

Umi's mind was in a slight haze, body heated so hotly that she thought it'd combust. She could feel the bare body below her shiver slightly and had instantly pressed her own warmer body closer to spread her warmth towards the now panting girl.

"Umi…chan! P-Please…"

"Mmm…" Was the only answer Umi gave as she let her tongue glide down from the valley of Nozomi's mounds to her stomach, navel, leaving hot trails of butterfly kisses everywhere in a bid to worship her lover's voluptuous and beautiful body before it finally came to a slow halt at Nozomi's now wet entrance.

Nozomi moaned loudly when she felt something soft and wet brushed across her clit.

The loud, unrestrained moans from her lover had caused a shot of arousal through Umi's lower region and unconsciously, her felt herself sliding her own fingers down into her skirt, to her already drenched panties that was soaked with arousal. Upon contact with the white piece of cloth that covered her nether regions, Umi couldn't help the slight moan that escaped from her own lips.

The moan from Umi had caused Nozomi's body to flame up, her legs twitched slightly from the slight pleasure incited by the pressure on the most sensitive part of her body.

"Umi-chan…" Nozomi started to pant in quick breaths when Umi continued to assault and play with her clit, occasionally probing her tongue into the entrance and began sucking.

"Oh god– Umi–" The rest of Umi's name was continued with yet another loud mewl of pleasure.

"Nozo…mi…" Umi let out a guttural moan as she rubbed the thin fabric against her clit quicker with practised ease, as she let herself drown in the symphony of her lover's cries in the midst of their love making.

Umi repeatedly licked and pushed her tongue further in, feeling her lover's labia contract before her insides squeezed against the hot flesh, eliciting more love juices which Umi slurped up immediately eagerly.

It only took several more seconds before Umi felt a pressure building up in her abdomen quickly signalling an impending climax.

Nozomi's body was on fire.

Her mind started to blank, her mouth agape as moans clawed its way out of her throat, her toes curled as the pressure within her escalated when her lover plunged her tongue into her for the last time before proceeding to bring her to greater heights by the intense pleasure through her clit.

The feel and the sounds of knowing that her lover was writhing above her as Nozomi clutched Umi's hair in tight locks caused Umi to moan just as she finally reached her peak.

Almost immediately, Nozomi cried out as she too, shuddered into a high climax.

Her whole body was still shivering as her arms lay limp on the bed in exhaustion. Her eyes started to droop from fatigue and the fact that she was sick wasn't forgotten by Umi who tried to support Nozomi's body, slowly supporting her back on to the bed.

"Nozomi…" Umi muttered out, brushing away strands of hair that were covering Nozomi's eyes.

"Umi…chan…" Nozomi breathed out, extending out her hands and wrapping them over Umi's neck. With some effort, she was able to pull her lover's body on to her own sweaty body.

"At least let me help you put a shirt on…" Umi sighed, wrapping her arms over Nozomi's body. A faint chuckle could be heard from her sick lover, her arms around Umi's neck tightening.

"I wanna cuddle…like this…" With that, Nozomi went to sleep, leaving Umi awake in her arms.

"Haa… She's asleep… Well, I guess I could take a nap like this…" Umi muttered to herself, smiling at Nozomi's peaceful sleeping face. Umi then proceeded to close her eyes, with Nozomi securely below her as she pulled over the covers of the blanket to keep her lover warm.

_I hope that you'll have a pleasant sleep Nozomi…_

* * *

So this is the second part of the collaboration I did with signbear. Well, maybe I should just put it out for you here but we're **not **going to do a third chapter. In fact, the only reason there's a second chapter is due to my selfishness and I dragged signbear along. Nevertheless, please feel free to express your thoughts on this chapter.

We don't own Love Live.


End file.
